Forever Prison
by sorceress831
Summary: Willow and Tara meet in prison. read more to find out more :-) set from season 4 to season 7. PG-13 may be a harsh rating
1. Chapter 1 lover, hammer, wolf

Forever Prison: Chapter 1: the Hammer, the Lover and the Wolf  
  
"You son of a b***h!" she screamed. Pounding and pounding his body with a hammer. Even still, with the life drained from his body, she continued, with hatred. Tears stung her eyes. She collapsed onto the floor, and let her tears slide off her face, onto the floor.  
"Why? Why did you have to do that to me?" she sobbed. "Why? Please! Tell me! Wake up and tell me!" she screamed into the dead man's ear. It was only two days ago that she found out. Flash back:  
Willow cheerfully skips down the crypt stairs, bring Oz some coffee and food. She stopped suddenly. Only to see Oz and Veruca's naked bodies entwined. She dropped her gifts of food, and Oz's head poked up. "Willow" says Oz, desperately trying to understand what he had done. Although he knew.  
"oh my God," was all Willow could choke out.  
"I know what you saw. It's wasn't – I had to. I had to lock her in there with me" pleaded Oz  
"I bet."  
"She's like me, a wolf,"  
"Well, I knew you two had a lot in common, but" Oz drew his hand toward her. "Don't touch me!" she cried and jerked back.  
Still hopelessly to explain, "She was gonna hurt somebody. I didn't have a choice."  
"But you did. You could've told somebody. Your solution, just put you two together in a room all night?" Veruca stood up, naked,  
"girls got a point." She said, not caring for Willow pain.  
"Leave," Oz said angrily.  
"I'm just saying –"Veruca started  
"Now!" he shouted. "I'm sorry, I know."  
"I knew, you jerk. And you sat there, and you told me everything was fine? And that's as bad as... As..." salty tears began to sting Willow's eyes.  
"I know how it feels. I remember." He said, remembering when he caught Willow and their friend Xander kissing.  
"Oh. So what, this is payback? I had this coming?"  
"No. It's not –"Oz began.  
"Because I thought that was behind us. And you know, what happened with Xander, it doesn't compare. Not with what you and I had. Not with whatever you've been doing with her,"  
"I don't know what Veruca and I have done. When I change, it's like, it's like I'm gone and the wolf takes over." Oz began to explain.  
"But before this, when you were regular Oz, you had feelings for her, didn't you?" Willow asked.  
"No. I could sense something, but..." he trailed off.  
"But you wanted her... Like in an animal way? Like...More than you wanted me?" Willow had known this for a long time. Tears bursting out of her eyes, she runs off. Oz called after her, but it was futile.  
In all of Willow's hatred for Oz and Veruca, she tried to curse them, but didn't succeed. Veruca caught her in the act, and tried to attack her as a wolf. Oz killed Veruca also as a wolf. He was planning on leaving the next morning, to find a cure, but Willow had called him over that night.  
  
Willow soon passed out from crying, beside her dead lover's body.  
Why am I on the floor? Willow asked herself as she raised her head of the burgundy carpet. Oh, no... no, no, no, no! She screamed in her head. She stared blankly at Oz's body. I remember now... She recalled the entire scenes of her beating his body to a bloody pulp. She smiled slightly, then frowned. She lifted herself up, walked to her kitchen, and grabbed some paper towels off of the counter. She returned and knelt down onto the carpet, and tried hopelessly to mop up the already dried blood. Willow sighed, and gave up as shreds of paper towel were left on the carpet. Willow stared at his body, wondering what to do. I bet I could teleport the body out of here. I couldn't do it whole... She picked up the hammer, and stood up. There was a short knock on the door, and it swung open.  
"Hey Will!" cried a man's voice, Xander's voice. "What are you –"he was cut off by the lump in his throat. There was Willow standing over Oz's dead body with a hammer in her hand, ready to strike.  
"Xander," she choked out.  
"What the hell do you think your doing? Who did this?"  
"I did"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he exclaimed and shook her.  
"Get away from me!" Willow screamed and raised her hands. "Goddess, empower me..." she felt a stinging sensation as her head hurled o the left. Willow helf her hand to her red, hot cheek.  
"Don't you dare! Willow, we've got to call the police! You killed Oz!" Willow shrieked and ran out of the house. Xander took a shaking hand and picked up a phone. "911 what is your emergency?" said the voice on the other line. "Yes, I'd like to report a murder," replied Xander's quaky voice. 


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

Forever Prison: Chapter 2: First Day  
  
The gate beeped, signaling an entrance. The entire hall was silent.  
"Welcome to the California State Prison, Miss Rosenburg. My name is Kennedy. That's the mess hall," Kennedy pointed to an entrance on the left. "And that's all you need to know besides where your cell is." Kennedy continued to walk, as Willow trailed closely behind. "And here, is the green mile," she chuckled. "Here is your cell." Kennedy lead Willow into the cell. Willow put her belongings on the bed, disregarding her shy roommate, who huddled in the corner of her bed. "And uh, if there's anything that you need," Kennedy whispered into Willow's ear and reached her hand around Willow's back, and slid down to her behind, "anything at all" she squeezed "my office is just by the mess hall, you ask the guards, they'll point you in the right direction. And uh, I have a comfy mattress in there, so just come and see me." Kennedy reached farther between Willow legs. Willow felt humiliated and angry. What a slimly b***h she thought.  
"Yes ma'am" she said between clenched teeth. Kennedy grinned and left Willow in her cell. Willow climbed into her bed, laid back and sighed.  
"She does that to all the pretty girls," said the blonde girl that sat on the bottom bunk.  
"What do you mean?" asked Willow, sticking her head over her bunk.  
"Miss Kennedy is a lesbian. She hits on the prisoners she thinks is pretty." Willow gulped. "She thinks I'm pretty? What a –"  
"Shhh! Don't say anything about her, or you won't get to eat!"  
"Wow, is there anything else I should know?"  
"I – I – I'm not exactly sure. I'll stop you if you do something you might regret."  
"Thanks I guess." Replied a confused Willow. "What's your name?" she asked the blonde.  
"T-Tara. Tara McClay"  
"Willow Rosenburg," Willow said, holding out her hand. Tara ignored it and continued to stare Willow in the eye. "Right then, Tara, how long have you been here?"  
"About 2 years. They say I killed and tortured my mother when I was 17."  
"They say?"  
"I-I didn't do it."  
"You're innocent?" Tara didn't answer. "What do we do now?"  
"Wait for lunch."  
"Well this should be riveting." Willow sat up, crossed legged and began meditating. After a few moments, Tara asked, "what are you doing?" Willow let out a deep breath.  
"Meditating," she replied.  
"Why?"  
"Because I need more energy to take on the rest of the day. When you meditate you have to – "  
"I know h - how to meditate... I'm wiccan." This struck Willow's interest, as she herself was wiccan. "Really?" she climbed down from her bunk and sat on Tara's bed.  
"You seem very interested, are you a wiccan or pagan?"  
"I am, or at least, I'm a witch. I think I would call myself a wiccan. I jumped more to the spells than the actual religion."  
"W-what kind of spells do you do?"  
"Well I do a lot for my friends. We um, we fight evil?"  
"That's, that's cool" Tara said and smiled shyly.  
"Yeah, one of my friends is," Willow hesitated, "have you ever heard of The Slayer?"  
"I've – "there was the sound of a bell "We have to go to lunch now," said Tara.  
"Will you, show me?" asked Willow.  
"Y-yeah." Willow and Tara walked out of their cell, into the mess hall. They lined up for their lunch. Ham on bread, with carrot sticks and water. Tara sat down and munched on her carrots. Willow sat down beside her and stared at her meal.  
"Why the hell are you staring at your food?" asked a large brunette across the table. Willow picked up her sandwich and took a bite. The fatty, bland meat rolled around in her mouth until she swallowed and looked up at the brunette. Tara looked up too. The brunette spat in Willow's water, before she got a chance to drink any. Tara looked at the brunette, who she knew was named Stacey, but everyone knew her as Blade because she always had a home-made knife.  
"What're you staring at?" she gave Tara a dirty look, but not before she grabbed her sandwich and claimed it as her own. Tara stared back down at her meal. Willow looked back and forth between the brunette and Tara.  
"Tara –"Willow whispered. "Aren't you gonna –"  
"Is she gonna what? That little mouse has been going without a sandwich for what is it now little mouse? About two years now?"  
"Give it back to her." Willow said firmly. Someone has to stand up for Tara.  
"What was the red?"  
"Give it back to her." Stacey burst out laughing. Everyone turned to stare in silence. Between laughs, she choked out:  
"You, want me, to give her the sandwich?" Willow could see the guards coming closer towards their table.  
"Please," Willow added.  
"Why would I do that?" Blade stood up, standing over Willow.  
"Forget it," said Willow, head down and began to eat her sandwich again. Stacey began laughing again.  
This is going to be hell. Willow thought. 


End file.
